Watashiachi No Ai (our love)
by HanaLovesFlowers
Summary: Rukia returns after almost 2 years to find life, love and a surprise that someone is alive!


**Im back! and with a new story :D I hope Yal like it~ Happy Hoildays!**

**I do not own Bleach but i do own Ryouu Sato ;)**

* * *

Watashitachi no ai (our love)

Chapter. 1:

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki ran to the senkaimon without looking back, her white and lavender wedding kimono floated as she ran. " I'm sorry brother." She disappeared from the soul society in an instant. The gate re-opened at Kisukes' small shop. He opened the doors, "miss Kuchiki what shall your services be this time?" His eyes grinned behind his fan. Rukia fought to catch her breath, and pushed her now long hair out of her face. "I need a gigi. One to make me human." The man in the green striped hat sighed, "Right this way."

Rukia now stood in front of the Kurosaki house, still in her kimono, which had been slightly torn in places due to her panic to leave the soul society. She took a deep breath then walked to the door she gentle knocked on the familiar wood. The door open and a woman with light wavy hair stood before her. The women she had never met yet she was so familiar. " Hello there, how can I help you?" The women stared at Rukia. Rukia's mind swayed as she realized whom it was, Misaki Kurosaki. Rukia's vision blurred and she collapsed on the ground. "Isshin! Come quick!" She bent down to check on the girl. Her hair falling out of the bun it had been pined in. Isshin appeared next to his wife and gasped _well I'll be damned she's back_. He picked her up and carried her to the couch.

The first thing Rukia felt was like a car had hit her. She opened her eyes to see the younger kurosaki watching her wide eyed. "otosan, shes waking up!" Yuzu smiled. Rukia groaned putting a hand to her head. "Rukia-nee, are you ok?" Yuzu looked concerned. "Leave her be Yu, she doesn't belong here remember." Her twin bitterly stated. "Karin! How dare you say that!", she looked back at Rukia, "Its ok Rukia-nee, Otosan said you passed out, you hit your head." Rukia starred at her, "Y-yuzu.." her head pounded her tried to recall what happened. Then it hit her, she ran away from the soul society, from her fiancé, from her life as a noble. She got a gigi that would turn her human. Her eyes widened and she sat up quickly. "You shouldn't move just yet" a women gently pushed her back on to the pillow and placed a cold clothe on her head, "that was quite some fall you took there." Rukia starred at the women, " Kurosaki-san" Misaki looked at her and smiled, "no need with the formalities. I am more than grateful for what you did to help my son." Blue eyes widened _Ichigo…_ she closed her eyes trying to control her tears. "Don't hold your breath Okasan, she's the reason he's depressed. Its her fault, how he's been for a year and a half now." The dark haired twin flipped her long pony tail and then retreated out of the living room back to her room. Rukia could feel her tears _its all my fault, I should of never came. He's better off without me, I've made his life hell, he's better off human_. A tear ran down her face. Misaki sighed and patted her hair, "Its ok Rukia-chan, Karin-chan is…" She thought about her words, only for them to come out of a different mouth. "She doesn't know what happened. She doesn't understand." Rukia gasped and looked over to the voice, the voice she loved. Ichigo leaned against the doorframe starring at her. His eyes looked tired, and she could feel a little reiatu coming off of him, it was warm and familiar. Rukia went to speak but nothing came out. "Rukia… How have you been?" Ichigo walked across the room and crouched in front of her. Misaki smiled and followed Isshin into the kitchen to give the two some privacy. Rukia smiled, "I've been better… the real question is how are you Ichigo? Is your life better not being a shinigami? And your mother…shes back?" Violet met amber. Ichigo smiled and took the cloth laying on her head and dapped the dried blood. "Yes Aizen had her trapped, we found her after the war, she has a little powers just like Yuzu." He quit cleaning the wound, "And Rukia, my life has been missing something since my powers are gone, they are coming back little by little, I can only preform shikai. I've missed you Rukia…" his bangs covered his eyes. Rukia reached for his hand, "I'm back now Ichigo." She smiled, and he looked up tears threatening to spill, "yeah your back Rukia, your back."

Isshin peaked out the door watching the two, he smiled. "Otousan its rude to peep" Yuzu scolded as she made some tea. Misaki laughed, "listen to your daughter Isshin." Isshin smiled_, Ichigo your back to your normal self when she's here._ "Yuzu-chan why don't you see if Rukia-chan can fit into any of your clothes?" Misaki smiled at her youngest child. Yuzu walked over to the two who sat talking about the 13 gotei. "Rukia-nee, why don't we get you changed, and I will wash your kimono for you?" Rukia looked down at her kimono, there were splashes of mud and dirt. "Thanks, Yuzu-chan, I cant believe I messed up Hisana-san's kimono." Rukia tried to dust off the dirt. "It's a very beautiful kimono, why were you dressed so formally? It looks like you are getting married." The younger kurosaki absent-mindedly said causing the Kuchiki princess to freeze and look wide eyed. Ichigo didn't miss this, she does look very beautiful_.. wait this is Rukia im thinking about._ Rukia looked at her hands, "Well…." Misaki patted her shoulder. "Don't worry Rukia-chan, you can tell us after we get you cleaned up." Rukia followed yuzu and the lady of the house up to the bathroom. She bathed off the dirt and make up that her many maids applied to her face earlier that day. She had to say, talking a bath made her calm down and clear her mind, she was safe, safe with Ichigo. A knock on the bathroom door brought her out of her thoughts. "Rukia-chan, here is a pair of yuzu's pants and a shirt." Misaki opened the door and handed them to her, "if you need something then just tell me I will be outside the door. Rukia murmured a thanks then tried on the clothes. The pants fit her perfectly but the shirt was a different story. Since her last visit with staying with the kurosaki's her body had changed in many ways, not that she was complaining, she wasn't as well in doweled as orhimime or Rangiku but her chest had grown some and this shirt was not going to fit. "Umm Kurosaki-san? The shirt doesn't fit…"Rukia blushed and she opened the door. "Hmmm well I will be back." She took the shirt and reappeared with another shirt, "this is Ichigo's it should fit." With that she left. Rukia starred at the shirt, it was his nice vibe shirt, she put it on and his smell consumed her. She blushed, _god he smells heavenly…_ "oi! Rukia Yuzu made you some tea come down stairs." The man she just was thinking about brought her out of her trance, "che, I'm coming strawberry!"

The kurosaki family including Karin, whom was dragged down stairs by her twin, sat starring at Rukia. She knew they wanted answers. "Rukia-Chan, why did you come back? Did something happen?" Isshin stated seriously. She played with ichigo's shirt, "Isshin-san, something did happen…. I um ran away…" Ichigo starred at her, "what did they do?" Rukia looked at him, "Rukia what did he do?" Rukia sighed, "Nii-sama, tried to stop them, but the elders thought it was time." Rukia bitterly began, "After I recovered from the battle, the nobles came to me with a potential husband. I refused and they continued to press that he will marry me. Nii-sama tried to make them see that I did not want to marry this man. In the end, Nii-sama couldn't do anything, me being the last Kuchiki heir; I was to marry Ryuu Sato. He's a self-centered, and egotistical man. He courted me but I would never respond back to his wants. Sato wants this marriage so he can control me; I was discharged of my shinigami duties. Today the marriage was to take place, I decided I would run away, an hour before the ceremony, I left the Kuchiki house." Rukia starred at her hands then looked up at Ichigo. His eyes darkened turning dark brown almost black. He growled "Byakura…" then got up suddenly and left the house. Rukia went to go after him when Isshin grabbed her arm, "Leave him be Rukia-chan, he just needs to cool off." She nodded and sat back down. "see what did I tell you Yuzu, she just causes him more pain." Karin starred at Rukia with a cold glare then went to her room. Isshin sighed, "Rukia-chan I understand your situation, as you know I had a similar one to yours. Just know this Rukia-chan, you are always welcome here. Your apart of our family." He smiled, "now im going to apologize a head of time, but we do not have enough beds, is it ok if you sleep in Ichigo's room?" Rukia laughed, "I do not mind the closet, plus I need to talk to him, when ever he decides to come back…" Isshin smirked, "now don't forget to make me a lot of grandchildren!" He laughed like a mad man, and Rukia blushed.

After an hour of sitting on his bed he walked through the door, their eyes met, "I'm sorry" they said it in unison. Ichigo walked over and sat next to her, "you have nothing to be sorry for Rukia." She looked down, "I'm sorry for leaving so quickly, I tried to come back, but they wouldn't let me out of the manor, when they did that scum was with me.." Ichigo ruffled her hair, "They will come for me you know. But this gigi turns me human." She looked at him, "human? You mean?" she smiled, "yes, Ichigo, I'm not going any where. I plan on making my life here, in the world of the living."

* * *

**So how was it? bad? Good? please Review 3**


End file.
